Xi Fang
by PretiBurdi
Summary: A collection of one-shots and shorts for Saiyuki, mostly pairings with OCs. Just practice fluff and gifts for friends, as usual. Just for fun. Please enjoy!


**Hello all! I bring to you some random Saiyuki things, based on OCs that my friend and I use. This one is for her OC Lian (it was a Christmas present huzzah!) So just enjoy it, ALRIGHT?**

* * *

"Mmm," she groaned.

"Oh, right there?"

"Yeah, _right there." _she huffed. "Wait, go back. Ah! There, _there._"

"How about a little bit harder?"

"Oh my God, _yes, do that_. Ah- ahhh," a sigh of relief.

The door opened with a slam, shocking those who were already in the room.

"_No,_ Ena I told you _not_ to open the door!" Goku squealed, grabbing her elbow and pulling her back a little.

Ena was standing firmly in the entrance, staring down the two redheads at the table. Lian's foot was in Gojyo's hands and they both were wide-eyed and flustered. Well, Lian was flustered at least. Her face was nearly the color of her hair. Gojyo, meanwhile, grinned at the two kids at the door (no matter how old they were they always seemed like kids to him).

"Eavesdropping, you monkey pervert?" Gojyo teased, holding tightly to Lian's foot as she attempted to pull it out of his grasp.

"Well, you're in the room we're all sharing," Goku muttered with a frown. "And you're a dirty perverted kappa and I was about to knock but Ena just kicked the door in."

Ena spun on Goku. "Not kick, only open."

She turned back to Lian and Gojyo with a smile. "Sorry for bother, just to tell Lian and Gojyo that we go out for shopping. Hakkai and Sanzo downstairs. Okay, goodbye."

Ena waved at Goku to follow her and they went on their own mission into town.

Lian had discovered that pulling her leg away from Gojyo was not working so instead she struck out at his face, smacking his chin with her heel. Lian was grinding her teeth and frowning at him.

"That was _extremely_ embarrassing, you idiot!" she seethed, pulling her now-free leg against her chest.

"You mean mondo embarrassing." Gojyo corrected with a laugh. "Or excessively embarrassing."

"Unlike you, Sanzo doesn't yell at me about my word choice thank you very much. I find extremely to be a fair statement, you idiot." Lian was still bright pink.

Gojyo leaned back in his chair, leaning it on its back legs. "They could have walked in on something much more embarrassing."

If possible, Lian's face began to resemble some sort of unnaturally red tomato. A red that was so red it was somehow much grander than the true color of red. Perhaps even brighter than a vermillion. Lian was a fine mix of pissed off and embarrassed.

"That color looks good on you," Gojyo smiled sweetly at her. "Besides, I think you're overreacting."

"Gojyo, I was pretty much making sex noises while you rubbed my foot."

He seemed to think about that. "Well, sort of. Like, minor sex noises. Your _real_ sex noises are much different."

Lian stood up and pulled her boots on as Gojyo laughed again. She was so hot and flustered she couldn't even be in the same room as him. Resolving to take a walk in the brisk weather outside, she pulled on her coat and stomped out the door.

Lian heard him following after her hastily, yelping at her to wait up. She didn't turn around but she heard him tumble about, trying to get his boots tied and his own winter jacket on. Lian was drawn back suddenly by something soft looping around her neck. She found herself pulled backward into Gojyo's chest.

"Don't forget your scarf, stupid." He let the ends drop and walked comfortably ahead of her, as if nothing in the world was wrong at all.

Growling a little, Lian stomped after him.

It was snowing outside, which made Lian smile a little. It was very pretty and not too cold or windy. The tiny snowflakes melted on her still pink cheeks and her eyes tilted upwards towards the clouds. After a moment, she turned to Gojyo who was staring at her.

"What?"

Gojyo blinked, as if unaware that he'd been staring. Lian repeated her question but Gojyo didn't answer. Lian swiftly turned around and walked off into the town. Gojyo languidly walked behind her, still deep in thought.

"Lian," he started, watching the clouds ahead as if the words he wanted to say were caught up in the wisps. "Can't say I'm very good at this emotional shit. Didn't have a lot of opportunities to be anything but angry, growing up. So I guess what I'm saying is-"

Lian interrupted quickly, turning towards him with a suspicious eye, studying him. "Are you drunk?"

"What?" Gojyo was flummoxed, then proceeded to ponder the question. Was he drunk? Upon further consideration he decided that he was not, in fact drunk. "No, why?"

"Because you don't get mushy." Lian crossed her arms. "Very un-Gojyo-like. Maybe you're some sort of doppelganger who didn't do his homework. Or I'm dreaming about you having actual emotions beyond beers, boobs, and cigarettes."

"Ouch," Gojyo flinched with a sorry smile. "That's pretty harsh, you know."

Lian shrugged. Sure it was harsh but she believed that Gojyo needed the occasional slap in the face to maintain an average sized ego. Perhaps her comment had been too rough, though, as Gojyo seemed unable to say anything else. She waited a moment before kicking some snow and speaking.

"I grew up pretty angry, too." Lian admitted, not that it was much of a secret. "Guess it's just our fate to be angry. But since I met you dumbasses I've been pretty happy. So I guess I can forgive you for being emotionally constipated because in a way, I still am too."

When she looked up, Gojyo was right in front of her. His hand found her cheek as he leaned over her, staring at her as if he'd never seen her before. Lian swallowed, suddenly nervous for some reason.

"Lian," he began but before he could continue Lian had grabbed his coat collar and dragged him down to kiss him deeply.

"You're an idiot," she said, whapping his head gently. "I didn't ask for a confession of love. We're not children. Besides, you've already told me you were desperately in love with me."

Grinning, she began walking down the path once more, Gojyo staring off behind her. His brain clicked and began working again and he hustled to catch up.

"When the hell did I say that?!"

"At the same time you told me you would wear a top hat to our wedding and ask Sanzo for my hand in marriage."

"Okay, now you're making that up."

"How do you know? You talk in your sleep a whole lot. And you're a pretty chatty drunk."

"Yeah, well you said you thought I was hot last time you got drunk."

Lian snorted. "I don't need to be drunk to say that. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone how you are completely besotted with me. It will be our secret."

Gojyo linked arms with her, laughing. "Well since that's a secret, I suppose I can't tell anyone how you want… what was it? Huge melons, the size of my head?"

"I MEANT THE FRUIT."

"You did not mean the fruit."

And so they spent the rest of the afternoon arguing this, and by the time they got back to the hotel they were cold and in search of ways to warm up.


End file.
